


Love Drunk

by panicparade



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fantasy, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Trope : Fantasy!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."</i><br/>—Horace Slughorn </p><p> </p><p>And Spencer Smith succeeds in making some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fantasy!AU square on my [Trope_Bingo Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/713.html)  
> Title is a song by _Boys Like Girls._  
>  Beta-ed by the awesome
> 
>   
>  [ **clockworkmayhem** ](http://clockworkmayhem.livejournal.com/)   
> 

Spencer curses silently when the pestle slips from his hand and falls onto the floor with a _clang_ that reverberates around the room. He holds his breath and waits for the sound of footsteps that will indicate his impending doom if someone, especially Ryan (Spencer prays to all the Gods he can think of that Ryan will keep as far away from the room as possible), is to walk in and discover the potion he’s working on. It's not like it is banned - he's not like Gabe who's the most attracted to the potions that are forbidden and has been the caught the maximum number of times trying to make said potions -- it's just that he'd rather no one know that he is spending his free hour on a Friday afternoon working on a love potion. Though calling it just a love potion isn’t doing it justice.

Amortentia isn't the called the most powerful love potion in the world for nothing.

Spencer is sick and tired of all the torture he has to go through each day because of the way he feels and he needs to know if it’s just a simple crush and nothing more.    
  
When he can make out no footsteps, Spencer wipes his brow and breathes a sigh of relief, moving to add the final ingredient (which he may or may not have stolen from Gerard's secret stash, amongst other things. It's not like he will notice; ever since the Christmas Ball where Frank had finally managed to get Gerard to dance with him they’re inseparable. Literally. They are glued to each other’s face all the time and Spencer can live without seeing two of his friends making out all the time, _thank you very much_.).

A cloud of smoke rises from the surface of the cauldron and Spencer moves back a little. His track record in making difficult potions, though not as bad as Ryan's, isn't as exemplary as he would have wanted it to be. But, once the smoke clears Spencer does a little victory dance on seeing that the potion is a clear mother-of-pearl sheen and gives himself a little pat on the back. He really wants to bring Mikey Way down here and gloat about just how awesome his potion is, but then he’ll have to tell Mikey what he’d made and he’d rather eat a slug.

Now, all he has to do is pour some into a vial and get Jon to –

“Spencer?”

“Ahhh!” Spencer jumps and collides with the table, flailing his arms to catch onto to something that will stop his fall. His relief is only momentary because he’s managed to catch the edge of the cauldron and before he can stop it, the entire batch of Amortentia that has taken Spencer _days_ to work out and then painstakingly prepare is upturned over him when the cauldron tips over and falls on his foot.

“Oww! Mother- RYAN!” Spencer turns toward his best friend, who is standing in the doorway with a sheepish expression on his face.

Ryan starts toward Spencer, shuffling his feet on the floor. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. Why are you hiding down here anyway?” He glances at the different ingredients piled onto the table. “What were you working on?”

Spencer ignores his questions and surveys the potion spilled all over the floor and over his robes with a look of dismay - all that hard work and now he’ll never know. He sighs and takes out his wand to start cleaning up the mess. Maybe he can try again some other day after making sure to find himself a secluded classroom where no one can disturb him.

Ryan grabs his hand as he lifts it to wipe off the spilt potion. “Wait!” He sniffs in an exaggerated manner, scrunching up his nose. “Do you smell that?”

Spencer stares at him and tugs his hand out of Ryan’s hold. “Smell what?” This is when he remembers that his potion has been brewed correctly and he’d just gotten used to _the smell of the chocolate pudding his mother made especially for him, the unique smell all new shoes had and liquorice sticks._ He smirks and flicks his eyes at Ryan who is staring at the spilt potion with a curious expression on his face. “What can you smell, Ryan?” Spencer asks again, curiosity evident in his question.

“Fresh parchment - the expensive kind that it takes me ages to save to up for,” he says, still not looking at Spencer and staring once again at the different materials scattered on the work bench, his brow furrowed. Spencer just sighs and leans against the table, cursing Ryan’s brains. He knows Ryan’s going to work it out now and then Spencer will never hear the end of it, unless…

“What else do you smell, Ry?” he asks, more for the sake of blackmail than for his curiosity. He already knows what Ryan’s going to say.

“Hmmm, what?” He’s poking around the bottles now and Spencer bats his hand away. “That fabric softener your mom uses on our clothes and that weird hair gel that – Shit. _Spencer James Smith the Fourth_!” He jumps back and points his finger at Spencer, who is smirking back at him. “You were making Amortentia!!!” he says, not even asking, and Spencer just rolls his eyes and cleans the potion off the floor.

“You’re right, I was. Until _someone_ decided to surprise me and it’s all gone now, so thank you.” Spencer glares and Ryan glares right back. Finally he sighs and rolls his eyes, saying, “You still have the potion on your robes and it’s strong enough. You can just use that; just go up to Jon and hug him or something.” He starts moving out the door.

Spencer snorts. “Yeah. He won’t think that’s weird at all. _Hey Jon, what do I smell like to you?”_ He doesn’t ask Ryan how he knows it’s for Jon, that’s just insulting their friendship. “So, why were you looking for me?” he asks Ryan as they climb the stairs out of the dungeons.

Ryan starts, clearly forgetting about his reasons for finding Spencer and turns towards him with a big smile. “Oh, yeah! I got an owl today; my parcel’s arrived at the post office so I wanted to know if you’ll go to Hogsmeade with me?” He’s still smiling at Spencer who pulls him towards him so that he doesn’t walk right into a suit of armour, which makes a rude gesture as they pass. Spencer’s pretty sure Pete Wentz goes around the castle at night teaching the paintings swear words and the statues as many rude gesticulations as he can.

Before Spencer can answer, they run into Brendon, who’s coming out of the Great Hall, munching on an apple and stops to wave at them. Ryan’s smile drops as soon as he sees Brendon and Spencer’s really tempted to punch Ryan, and he would, but then Ryan has the capacity to sulk for days.

“Hi! What are guys doing this afternoon?” Brendon smiles and then leans forward a little, a curious expression on his face. “Spence, are you wearing Ryan’s deodorant? It’s weird, you smell just like him.” Spencer hears Ryan squeak beside him, and in any other situation, _any other at all_ , he’d start laughing at his face, but Spencer is more concerned with the way Brendon is looking at him, like he’s not sure if he should beat Spencer up or not, and oh. _Oh!_  

Spencer wants to shake his head and deny everything that Brendon is thinking when he has a stroke of genius. “Hey, Brendon. You free this afternoon?” Brendon nods, still not taking his narrowed eyes off of Spencer, who can see Ryan trying to slink away and now he really will smack him on the head because _what more proof does he need?!_

“Great! You can go with Ryan to Hogsmeade, I have some work and if he goes alone he might just fall off the bridge or wander into the forest or something and I like having _my best friend_ around,” he says, with special emphasis on the last few words and ignoring Ryan, who’s glaring at him while still trying to run away.

Brendon looks at him suspiciously for a few more seconds before smiling wide and bright, grabbing hold of Ryan’s hand and pulling him closer to himself. “Yes! I’ll take him there, don’t worry. I don’t know what I’d do if Ryan got lost.” Brendon smiles at Ryan who’s biting his lip and staring at him like he wants to believe what he’s seeing, but he’s not sure if he can. Spencer just rolls his eyes at Brendon who smiles at him reassuringly, and Spencer knows he doesn’t really have to worry about Ryan anymore.

With a wave to the two of them, Spencer sets off towards the dorms. He says the password and walks right into Jon, who was stepping out of the landing, chewing a liquorice stick. “Spencer! I was looking for you; do you wanna go for a walk around the lake?” And Spencer’s just standing there, waiting, hoping, twisting his hands in his robes and wondering how he can say what he wants to.

Before he can say a word, Jon leans towards his neck and sniffs and Spencer just freezes. When Jon straightens up again, his eyes are glazed over and Spencer worries if he’s high and should they really go near the lake if he is?

Jon looks up at him, smiling languidly and says, “You smell so good. Like yourself, _but even more_ ; it’s intoxicating.” He leans in to take another sniff and Spencer laughs and pulls him by his arm, back into the common room, towards their dorm room. He has better things to do with Jon than go walk around the lake. 


End file.
